


With you in my arms

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Those words weren’t lies.They were what he genuinely feels.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 6





	With you in my arms

It was almost ten p.m. when Wooseok finally got home, and he immediately went to the room without even taking off his shoes. There was more pressing matter than that in the form his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend who was currently tightly rolled in their duvet.

Without saying anything he toed off his shoes just near the bed before he dived and gathered the taller in his arms. It should be awkward, doing it like this, since Wooseok was obviously the shorter and smaller of the two. But, somehow, it wasn’t. It was amazing how Jinhyuk could fit so safely in his arms right now.

Jinhyuk stirred in his sleep. So cute. Wooseok couldn’t get over how cute the older looked right now. Though, there was a pang of sadness in his heart since his lover didn’t look so well. But he quickly brushed the thought aside and focused on the mussed hair and bleary eyes in front of him.

It was only a little smile that greeted him, there were also only small crescents formed in his eyes, but for now, they were enough. Hopefully his hug could widen the smile later.

Wooseok carefully positioned his body so that the duvet could cover both of them properly. He made sure that Jinhyuk was safely positioned in his arms. After which he started to pepper small kisses on the back of the taller’s neck.

He blew small puffs of air every now and then. His arms safely secured around the older’s body, his hands carefully patted Jinhyuk’s belly, and sometimes they wandered inside the t-shirt for him to caress the skin softly.

He went alternately between blowing kisses, singing soft lullabies, or whispering love words to Jinhyuk.

He kept whispering how he loves Jinhyuk so much, how Jinhyuk is doing so well, how there’s nothing better than having Jinhyuk in his arms right now.

Those words weren’t lies.

They were what he genuinely feels.


End file.
